Unholy Gold
by Lemons In My Life
Summary: Matthew Williams is a young scholar searching for the solution to lead becoming gold. He tries to solve it using alchemy but when nothing works, he foolishly dabbles in the dark arts to summon a demon that could tell him how/give him that power. However, what the demon's request for payment is something Matthew was not expecting...


So all this started with a friend inspired me to write this. so technically it's her plot i just filled in the blanks.

She also wrote the summary (that I had to subsequently modify because of character limits here on ff. last sentence is mine)

Many thanks to my beta as usual :D ScarletPrussia thank youuuuuu

* * *

Matthew winced as the knife blade broke through the skin of his left thumb. Even though the room was scarcely lit by the flickering candles, Matthew watched with mild fascination as the deep red blood pooled around the blade and then dripped off his hand in thick, heavy drops. They plopped in the center of the pentagram, the candle flames suddenly flickering.

Carefully, Matthew set down the knife outside of the chalk circles, took his thumb in his mouth and picked up the heavy grimoire. He took his thumb out of his mouth momentarily to flip to the bookmarked page that seemed to be written in gold foil. He ran his fingers over the letters "gold" on the page, almost scratching the word with his fingers.

"Lord Satan," Matthew began, reading from the page. "By your grace, grant me, I pray thee the power to conceive in my mind and to execute that which I desire to do, the end which I would attain by thy help, O Mighty Satan, the one True God who livest and reignest forever and ever."

In all honestly, Matthew was a man of science. He was a young student, an aspiring alchemist who wanted the world to know his name. He wanted to turn lead into gold like few alchemists had attempted to do. There was Glenn Seaborg and the Soviet physicists of Lake Baikal in Siberia. If they could do it, certainly a young man like Matthew Williams could attain such success as well.

And so, Matthew poured over the notes he was able to find notes and details of alchemists long before his birth. He spent countless hours in the library, taking down his own notes, running back to his dorm, then to the labs to collect materials, and run countless experiments. Matthew learned how to make various books explode, repair broken beakers, even to age a small seedling, but when it came to the transmutation of lead into gold, his efforts went unrewarded.

It was only when Matthew had been driven nearly hysterical from the inordinate amount of failed experiments and after he had cleared an entire shelf of the books when he found the grimoire. A false cover had hidden the magical book from Matthew's eyes, but the book's contents were exposed when the book was catapulted from its place on the shelf. The gold lettering was what caught the young alchemist's eyes.

Curious, he picked up the book, only to find that the page that the book had opened to spoke of a lion demon that could turn objects into gold with a single touch of his fingers.

"I entreat thee to inspire Aurum Leo to manifest before me that he may give me true and faithful answer, so that I may accomplish my desired end, provided that it is proper to his office." Matthew continued. "This I respectfully and humbly ask in Your Name, Lord Satan, may you deem me worthy, Father."

The moment the last words left Matthew's lips, the pentagram before him burned a bright golden yellow. The room Matthew stood alone in shook vigorously and he fought to keep his balance as he stood at the edge of the encircled star. His left thumb burned as if someone were pouring hot metal over it and he cried out. The book fell from his grasp and Matthew clutched his left hand rightly, his fingers curling in like a bird's claw.

From the center of the painted pentagram, where Matthew's blood had dripped, first came the sharp horns. Then the head, neck and broad shoulders. They were soon followed by two arms, a torso, the waist, hips and then legs. Matthew could only stare in awe that his ritual had worked. His thumb's burning died down the more the creature of the ceremony came into the physical world.

The figure came out bright and almost unseeable, glowing with the brilliance of the molten sun. Slowly, the figure's form began to refine. Burning legs shrunk to the legs of a runner with feet that came to an apex like a pointed boot. Flaming arms cooled to hard muscles that harbored a power unrivaled. The glowing head sharpened and cooled into an angular jaw, a long nose, and a gold mane, the color of wheat and warm sunshine that started at the demon's crown and extended down to touch its shoulders and chest. From the demon's tail bone extended a more bony structure that resembled a lion's tail that flicked around the radiant form. The demon's horns poked up out of the top of its head, medium length and sharp as needles. Curiously enough, the demon appeared to be wearing a pair of glasses that burned like a red hot fire. At last, the demon opened its eyes; eyes that had seen violent wars, burning civilizations and the destruction of the world looked down at Matthew.

"You have summoned me to strike a contract," the demon rumbled. Its voice was of burning embers and molten lava. "What is it that you desire, human?"

Matthew could scarcely believe what he had just witnessed. His eyes saw spots from how bright the demon's form was and he blinked nearly half a hundred times, trying to rid his eyes of the damage. Was this actually happening?

"Speak, human." The demon commanded, not having much patience for being dragged from his own world to the human world. "Speak, or die."

"I... I want gold!" Matthew stuttered. He tried to stop the trembling of his legs. His thumb no longer hurt but his entire body seemed to vibrate from being in the presence of such a demon. The demon obviously held massive amounts of power, but Matthew had no idea that opening the grimoire would allow him to have access to such capabilities.

 _Ah, so this human is greedy..._ The demon thought, looking the rather scrawny human over. _Not a very good meal, but his blood is untainted._ The corners of the demon's mouth twitched. "Very well, human. What is your name?"

"M-Matthew Williams, sir!" Matthew said. His eyes were wide and his body tense. There was actually a demon who floated before him. _An actual demon_! Matthew scrambled for the grimoire again, opening to the gold demon's page again. There was no instructions for managing the demon on this page and Matthew felt that he could not trust the demon yet.

"Ah, I am Aurum Leo, the gold demon," he said. "But, you may call me by the human name of Alfred, if that so pleases you..." Slowly, the demon descended out of the air, losing the luster that the demon had until it was a manageable glow that only illuminated the walls like a small lantern.

"Okay..." Matthew could not fight his instincts to take a step back as the demon's feet touched the ground. The demon was nearly the same height as Matthew, but its presence was much more commanding and brawny. He took a deep breath and said clearly, entirely unsure if he had the authority to command the demon yet. "I will strike a deal with you."

"Excellent. Then, in exchange for my services, you will give me your body," the demon pulled its lips upwards to reveal a row of sharpened teeth, framed by two pairs of intimidating canines. Matthew panicked for a moment. What use would gold be to him if the demon was in possession of him? Matthew would probably only have a back seat view of all the demon wanted to do and surely, for a demon as old as Aurum Leo, there would be a curiosity that the demon would want to satisfy. And what would become of Matthew if the alchemist community heard that he had dabbled in the dark arts to get what he wanted? His life would be over before it even began.

"Not possession." Matthew said a bit more forcefully. "I need my own body to achieve what I want." It was all how the request was worded, Matthew thought. Word it correctly, and you'll get exactly what you want.

"Oh?" Alfred rumbled. "You assumed that I would posses you." The demon actually yawned then. "I have no used for a meat suit. My form here is much more pleasing. No, I want your sex, your ecstasy, your _true_ pleasure."

"W-what?" Matthew's jaw nearly dropped by the demon's request, his face heating up at the thought of this lion demon wanting him... that way. "Why?" he couldn't help but to exclaim.

"Sex between demons is violent. There is no pleasure and only suffering," Alfred nearly shrugged. His eyes suddenly seemed a lot hungrier as they continued to stay focused on Matthew. "Besides." He tilted his head to the side a little. "I like sex."

Matthew swallowed, nervous. Matthew's sex life had honestly died from his devotion to finding the secret to the most sought out transmutation ritual. This demon would probably obliterate Matthew in one round.

"I... I can't have sex all the time. I've got work to do... You'rehere to _help_ me." Matthew kept his eyes steady.

 _What an interesting human..._ "Oh? You think I am here merely to serve you?" Alfred took a step forward, intensifying his aura. "This is a pact, a mutual agreement. Quid pro quo, as the humans say."

"I understand..." Matthew nodded, sucking his lips in momentarily, nervously eyeing Alfred's brighter form, trying to keep himself from shrinking at the intense atmosphere.

"How long will you require my services, little pet?" Alfred eased up on the power seeping from his form. Being in the human realm always took more energy than he though was necessary.

 _How long would Matthew need the demon? How long would it take for the demon to teach him the transmutation process?_ "A year," Matthew said, unsure if that would allow him enough time. Alfred looked satisfied with the time and nodded, suddenly advancing on Matt.

The gold demon took ahold of Matthew's jaw with a clawed hand, pulling him slightly forward.

"Then I will take my first payment now," Alfred spoke lowly, leaning forward to capture Matthew's lips in a rough kiss.

Matthew made a small noise from the back of his throat, almost freezing against the demon's lips. He hadn't been kissed in a long time but this... this kiss was not of love like he thought he'd get once he achieved fame and success. This was a kiss of white hot lust.

And somewhere deep, Matthew loved it.

When Alfred started moving his lips, immediately forcing his tongue into Matthew's mouth, the young alchemist let out an animalistic moan, only hesitating briefly to push his hips against Alfred's.

Alfred pulled away for just a moment and leered at Matthew. "That didn't take much persuasion, hm?" Alfred nodded to the pentagram that he still stood in. "Why don't you clean this up and we can continue our activities without the risk of a fire?"

"R-Right...!" Matthew said, blushing as he realized that he was almost disappointed from the break in their kiss. While Alfred stood in the chalk markings, Matthew went around the perimeter, cupping his hand around each of the five flames and blowing them out. Alfred watched him with mild interest.

"There. Um..." Matthew gestured to the door. "Would you like to continue... in my room?" Was that acceptable? Wasn't the bedroom where most sexual encounters happened? Then again... this was quite the exception of normal devious affairs. Going by the book seemed boring at this point.

"If that is what you wish, _Master_ ," Alfred nearly purred. Matthew shivered at his words and opened the door, standing aside for Alfred to exit first. Alfred's presence in Matthew's little dorm room made the walls shrink and he couldn't help but to feel a little nervous at how Alfred seemed to be looking around the frugally furnished living space.

The walls could certainly be described as plain and white with only a single picture of Matthew's faraway family. The decently sized desk seemed to be the centerpiece instead of the bed as it was overflowing with heavy, dusty books and decaying journals, some stacked up on the floor nearby. A small desk lamp had been left on for the use of studying and cast ash shadows, barely illuminating the bed pushed into one corner of the room.

Once Alfred entered the room, the demon cast a glowing amber radiance around the room. Matthew was momentarily mystified by the additional light until Alfred was upon him again. He was shoved rather unceremoniously by the gilded demon onto his bed. Like a dancing shadow, Alfred was over him, looming ominously before bending down to smother him again.

Matthew fisted his sheets and pressed his mouth back against Alfred's, arching his body a little. He shivered as he felt a hand run down Matthew's shirt and then back up underneath it. His breath hitched and Alfred slipped his tongue in again, Matthew greedily sucking back.

Alfred ran a clawed hand lightly over the human's chest, careful not to draw blood, but he decided to shred the shirt, easily doing away with the obstructing fabric. Matthew didn't seem to care though and Alfred ran his hands over the smooth expanse of exposed skin. Underneath the pads of his fingers, Matthew squirmed and let out another moan into the kiss. Alfred felt the molten desire of sex beginning to build.

"Please..." Matthew groaned, breaking his contact with Alfred's mouth, but arching his chest into the demon's hand. Alfred pinched a nipple, instead, occupying his mouth with a few nibbles on the human's jaw and hard bites on his neck. He didn't draw blood, but he knew that the marks that would appear would be dark and _very_ noticeable.

The demon moved further downwards leaving a trail of purple and red and took a nipple in his mouth. He concentrated heat to his mouth and fingertips, making their contact hot and heavy. While he rolled his fingers around one nipple, he circled his tongue around the other. Underneath, Matthew writhed under the demon's ministrations, his cock hardening by the second. His hips trembled as Alfred switched the work of his hands and mouth to give the other sensitive mound the same treatment.

Wordlessly, Alfred yanked Matthew's pants and briefs off, Matthew lifting his hips to assist as much as he could, and Alfred was between Matthew's legs, grinding and giving Matthew limited relief. Though Alfred had doned human clothes for the ceremony, he easily incinerated the fabric to save time and effort. Matthew watched in awe as little embers of the remaining fabric seemed to float away from Alfred's form, filling the small dorm with burning fireflies.

"Focus." Alfred growled, running his claws a little harder down Matthew's body down to Matthew's now exposed cock. Matthew let out a moan, throwing his head back against the bed as Alfred began to stroke the sensitive skin. Matthew was absolutely focused now.

Alfred kissed the human on the lips once more, brief and quick, before descending between Matthew's legs. Alfred's mouth quickly enveloped Matthew's cock and the alchemist moaned loudly, struggling to keep his legs spread wide for Alfred. The gold demon's mouth was hot and steamy, his tongue running up and down along the large vein of Matthew's member as he bobbed his head.

While Matthew was preoccupied, Alfred shrunk the lion claws on the ends of his hands, knowing that drawing the blood of his new master would not be preferable, until they were the hands of a human. The bones in his hand cracked as they shrunk, the sharp nails receding back into their nail beds.

As Alfred continued sucking at the engorged organ, he snaked his hand up and touched Matthew's soft and swollen lips. Matthew let out a moan when Alfred's throat closed around his cock and the demon pushed the new rounded appendages into Matthew's mouth.

Still rather unsure of what he was supposed to do, Matthew couldn't avoid not involving his tongue with Alfred's fingers, especially as Alfred began to maneuver them around Matthew's mouth. When the fingers were wet enough, Alfred pulled them out and immediately pushed one to Matt's entrance. Matthew yelped and jerked his hips up at the sudden sensation, Alfred kind of choking at the sudden movement, making a very displeased sound. The demon's gold flecked beryl eyes flashed warningly at Matthew.

Still though, Alfred used the other slicked fingers to gently rub around the ring of muscle as Matthew's continuous moans allowed him to go on. Somehow through the rising pleasure that was threatening to spill soon, Matthew felt Alfred add another finger... And then another. He moved to spread the tight entrance slowly, moving the fingers in and out, reaching for something that Matthew didn't quite know of yet.

"P-Please... Please! Don't stop!" Matthew cried, his orgasm very eminent and approaching fast. Suddenly, Matthew felt something akin to a bolt of pleasure strike through him and he came hard and deep in the demon's hot mouth. "Fuuuhh... uuuuck!" He moaned loudly as Alfred continued to abuse that deep spot with his fingers, making sure that Matthew had been completely spent before pulling off of his wilting member. Alfred swallowed all that had collected in his mouth and then licked his lips.

"Well done," he smirked at Matthew. Matthew lay on his bed, breathless and spent. He really shouldn't have been surprised when Alfred sat up, wiped his mouth and then picked up the alchemist's legs by the crook of his knees, spreading Matthew's legs wide.

"W-what..." he looked up at Alfred weakly.

"Don't think you were the only one to have fun..." Alfred grumbled a little at the human's innocence. Hadn't he ever had sex before?

With that, he pushed himself in slowly. Matthew couldn't help but to tighten up, groaning. "Nononono," he said breathily, arms coming up to cross over his face. The intruder was causing him pain and he couldn't bear it like he knew he should. He scrunched up his hidden face, curling his spine into the bed.

"Easy... Shhh..." Alfred almost cooed. He took a hand off of Matthew's legs, using it to stroke Matthew's still softening cock, trying to distract him. "It'll stop, don't worry."

However, inch by inch, Alfred continued to push himself in all the way until he was completely sheathed inside. He sighed in pleasure and then looked down at Matthew's form. The human was trembling and a heavy blush had colored his cheeks and neck.

"Show me your face..." the demon commanded. Matthew did nothing and shifted his hips a little in a futile effort to make the pain diminish. Alfred was not used to being ignored so he took a hold of one of Matthew's wrists, wrenching the obstructing arm away. "Now the other..." he prompted.

Matthew whimpered through his short breaths and the peaked out from under his other arm. His violet eyes were slightly burning and his lashes were heavy with moisture.

Alfred pushed the second arm away completely with his hand and placed a surprisingly soft kiss against Matthew's lips. "Focus on me."

Matthew made a sound that resembled something like a groan and a cry of protest when Alfred moved his hips slowly. Matthew chewed on his lip, his eyes squinted but focused on Alfred's own eyes.

Alfred quickly increased his pace after the initial move, finally letting out a moan indicating that the demon was finally indulging himself. And boy did he start indulging himself.

The sounds that tumbled from Matthew's lips were sounds he would later deny making, his mind so foggy from the pain melting away to pleasure. He cried out loudly as Alfred hit his prostate and then sobbed continuously after as his insides were being abused again. "Merde merde!" He shouted, now gripping the sheets.

Alfred cursed in some foreign tongue that was lost on Matthew's ears as the young alchemist came shortly after. All his muscles tightened like a coil, his breathing ragged and laboured. The demon above him moaned, the pressure on his cock only wanting him to continue, but he knew he wouldn't last too much longer either. Gripping the human's hips, he slammed back in for a few last thrusts, more foreign sounds tumbling from his lips as the demon burned brightly through his orgasm, illuminating the entire room.

Matthew had gone limp under him, lips red and swollen, and slightly parted. His glasses were crooked but, somehow, still on. When Alfred had regained some of his composure, he saw the human watching him. A little conscious of himself and of the fact that his new master had seen himself indulge more than he thought he would made him feel a little uneasy and he slid out and away from Matthew.

"Not bad," Alfred gave him a half smile from a distance as he stood to go to Matthew's little connecting bathroom. He quickly found a towel and wet one side in the sink, bringing the towel back to clean Matthew up. The demon frowned a little at the blunt little fingers he had now and reverted his little fingernails for his usual sharper ones. It just felt natural for him.

Matthew didn't know what to feel as the demon wiped him off. On one hand, the sex had been absolutely amazing; (Matthew probably wouldn't experience anything close to the ecstasy he had just felt for a while) but it was also with a creature he had just given blood to, a creature of sin, mischief and torture. His parents had always told Matthew that his first time should be with someone he cared for (not necessarily the one he marries) but with a complete stranger? Matthew's emotions were something he didn't even realize would even come to his attention.

"... Human, how is your health?" The demon asked Matthew, breaking his train of thought. Matthew lifted his head to find the demon looking at him with those gold flecked cyan eyes. They were inquisitive but not concerned.

"It's... It's fine..." Matthew took a deep breath and pushed himself up on his elbows. "I'll be fine."

"Excellent," Alfred said. "When do you want to begin the process of making gold?"

Matthew's eyes widened slightly. They could begin so soon? There wasn't a processing time at all? "Oh... I suppose... After I take a shower?"

"When will that be?" Alfred asked out of mild interest. The demon personally wasn't in any rush to return to his own realm but he knew that if he was away for too long, someone would eventually come searching for him, for better or for worse.

"I... I suppose in a few minutes... I don't know if I can stand right now..." Matthew said, shifting his hips a little, feeling lightning bolts of pain shoot up his spine. He let out a small whine, biting his lower lip.

Suddenly, the demon was over him again, their faces only a few inches apart.

"Would you like me to heal you?" The demon's voice was low and husky and, for some reason, Matthew felt himself shiver out of pleasure, his muscles tensing briefly.

"No... I will be fine..." Matthew said, his breaths shallow. His breath mixed with Alfred's and he suddenly felt like he could go for another round.

He felt a clawed hand cup his cheek and he flinched, squeezing his eyes shut. "Suit yourself." Then Alfred was gone again and standing at the farther end of the room again. He was now dressed in what appeared to be gold leaf woven together to be fabric and, though the room was dark, the clothes still glowed softly with an ethereal light. If Alfred did not have the lion's claws and the horns atop his head, Matthew could easily make a mistake of seeing Alfred as a gilded angel.

Matthew sat up, gulped and then swung his legs slowly over the side of the bed. He took a deep breath, placing his feet down on the floor and then pushing off the bed. He stood very briefly before his legs gave out on him, the pain like white lightning. Matthew gritted his teeth, falling back onto the bed. He ignored the feeling of the demon's eyes on him, gathered his strength again and then pushed off again, gritting his way through the pain and stumbling to the bathroom.

Matthew showered quickly, letting his mind wander a bit while processing what had just happened. He summoned a demon, actually summoning it from a place that he assumed to be Hell. He briefly wondered what Hell was like for a demon. Did the demon suffer too or did the demon inflict the suffering upon the victims? What did a gold demon do in Hell anyway? But now, Matthew had the gold demon under his control. He was going to make gold with this demon. He was going to be able to share the gold with the world. He would succeed and would be noticed!

Excited, Matthew finished washing his arms and legs and then turned the water off. However, as he went to step out of the shower, his feet went out from under him suddenly (maybe he slipped on some extra suds?), the ground suddenly rushing up at him. Matthew yelped as he thrust his arms out to protect himself, his hands and wrists taking most of the brunt of his fall. He went down, narrowly missing the sink with his head and nose but his feet got trapped in the shower curtain somehow and the entire tension bar came crashing down on top of Matthew. When things were still and Matthew finally realized what had happened, he felt new soreness in his wrists and shoulders, but nothing felt sprained or broken. The shower curtain and rod had landed on Matthew's ankles but nothing felt worse than forming bruises.

Matthew blinked a few times, adrenaline pumping through his veins, his breathing and heart rate accelerated. How had he fallen? He'd never fallen in the shower ever... He was sometimes clumsy but not this clumsy.

"Ah, that's what happens." A voice from the bathroom door said. Matthew looked up to see Alfred leaning against the door frame. "That's what you get from blowing out the candles."

"What?" Matthew asked, confused. He sat up slowly pulling his ankles from under the curtain rod. Purple bruises were already beginning to form and he felt his shoulders groan at his movement to sit up.

"I knew you were an amature from the start. You have little, if any, control over me," Alfred taunted, his mouth breaking into a sort of devious grin. "You're supposed to extinguish the flames yourself by contact, not by breath."

"What- what does that mean?" Matthew asked, alarmed now. A demon not under control could spell trouble for him. Potentially, trouble for lots of people.

"It means you're cursed now." Alfred leered at him. "It means bad things will happen. It's already bad enough that you made a contract with a demon, but now that you did the ceremony wrong, you will have the misfortune of finding out what the price of that is!" Alfred began to laugh a little, a sort of blood curdling, hair raising laugh that could be comparable to metal screeching. Matthew could see the sharpened teeth in Alfred's mouth and he couldn't help but to feel the panic rise in his chest.

"Oh we will have lots of fun together, human," the gold demon chuckled, crouching now to Matthew's level. "Lots, and lots of fun."

* * *

I might make this a two shot.

We'll see.


End file.
